Love in a Time of War
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: War is the ruin of man or so I've been told and now I believe it. War ruined the shot of me being with a girl who desperately needed me. Please Read and Review


Ok...does anyone remember the episode where Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon were called into the midst of battle in some country where Jigen's friend (CRUSH) was there as a nun and she needed his help. Then Lupin and Goemon had to smuggle out the leader of the battle while Jigen helped his friend/crush aka Angelica. Yeah, that episode.

This is a oneshot for Jigen x Angelica. Why? Cause there's hardly any out there and it was a great episode.

Ok this oneshot is Jigen's PoV of him and Angelica. Enjoy ^^

Jigen and Angelica belong to Monkey Punch

* * *

**Love in a Time of War**

**--**

War is the ruin of man or so I've been told and now I friggin believe it.

War ruined the shot of me being with a girl who desperately needed me. I didn't fail her as seeing I was there for her but still, l watched her die by a damn bomb. I told her not to go, told her not to run but she did anyway, I couldn't stop her. All my skills and I couldn't save her. I knew I had to live with it and I knew I would never get over it.

When we first met she was just a stranger in the night and I was a friggin sick hitman doing my job. She had the sweetest green eyes I've ever seen and I had a mission. I blew up her damn Rolls Royce so I owed it to her to let her take care of me. I couldn't talk about the next part but I know it was my fault.

…

I left her in Venice. I had to move on, at the time I couldn't have girls in my life – for all I knew the next day they'd be dead and it'd be my friggin fault they died. I wasn't worth anything but apparently to Angelica I was. Hell, she probably would have paid to protect me as seeing she was damn royalty wealth wise but I wasn't worth a damn dime.

I found out later she became a nun which stunned me greatly and that she needed me. Jesus, a nun? I couldn't believe it until I saw it and even so, she still looked beautiful to me. Her hair was hidden under the Penguin getup but even so, it was great to see her despite her horrible surroundings. She was caught in a war and was one of the medical assistants but she freaked out upon seeing others in pain. I guess she felt that she couldn't save everyone that she too, would hurt. I felt bad for her and I wanted to get her the Hell out of that nightmare but she wouldn't leave. She had a heart of gold about caring for others and I couldn't break her heart and God knows I never would.

We had to take cover when the bombs started to hit again. I would of given my own life to protect her just as I did before when she was a damn stranger to me. We discovered the damn truth about the war and Dr. Othello, the ringleader of all this bullshit. She couldn't bring herself to piece it together let alone accept it but I knew the truth. I didn't want to hurt her let alone leave her on the battlefield. I knew we had to escape soon or it'd be our asses in the ground.

When we came across the battlefield I could tell she was horrified and hurt as Hell. I tried to stop her, I tried to reassure her that we had to stand together and avoid the bombs. I started to freak out myself when I saw her bolt across the battlefield, wanting to escape her prison, her nightmare, her damn friggin confusion of how the Hell she even got there!

I couldn't stop her.

So help me, I couldn't friggin stop her.

She died before my eyes and as others did so before, this was friggin different. I loved her and she loved me, we never said it but it was there. Every time we held each other or saw each other, we could feel the love; we could sense it in each other.

They say men don't cry, it shows how much of a man they are – well that's bullshit. I cried damnit, I held her in my arms and cried. I never knew how bad something could tear you apart from the inside out and make you feel like shit until that very moment. I kept saying her name, hoping she'd come back and this would be a damn nightmare. I wanted her to come back so badly I would have thrown myself into an unseen bomb and God knew it too. I wanted her back; I just wanted her back so I could apologize for leaving her in Venice and explaining to her why I friggin did. She didn't deserve to be out here in this Hellhole or in the plain sight of pain. She said she didn't care if she died or not as long as the army would make it. I cared if she did die, I don't know about the others but I did.

I carried her cold, lifeless body amongst the corpse filled battlefield as for that moment, I felt alone. I never been so friggin alone before and I thought I could handle this but I didn't. I kept crying the entire time as my tears splattered against her angelic, porcelain face. Once I was out of the attack zone, I dried her face off and got a damn grip on myself- the truth had to be known for Angelica's sake.

When I got to Lupin he didn't say anything about her but understood what had happened as I told him everything. I buried the woman I loved on a cliff, so her soul could be free from all this shit. I hope she prays for me cause I know I'll need it just to see her again.


End file.
